The Second Wave
by zone-out
Summary: They thought that the bodysnatchers were the worst it was gonna get...but they thought wrong. Use of Original Character.


A/N: This is a random story...we have a plot but don't know if we should continue.

Disclaimer: We do not own Host or any of its characters. All belong to S. Meyer except O.C.

* * *

><p>There he was, on the top of the sand dune, glaring at the cave dwellers. His figure slowly moved towards them out of the red haze. You could see his strong muscled chest bandaged with dirty white gauze. Then his expression changed and he fell and rolled down the rest of dune 'til he was close to their feet.<p>

"OC" Jared shouted in a manly manner, rushing towards this mysterious man's side.

The man's hand reached for my Jared's face as he croaked out "Jared, my faithful boy." His face wrinkled up like he was trying to stifle a crying jag. And then he passed out.

"What the…." Jared muttered.

"Well I'll be darned, what be going on here?" Jeb pushed himself to the front on the crowd wielding his rifle.

"This is my old sensei, Jeb, help me with him," stated Jared.

"Now hold on there Jared, how do I know he is not one of them?"

Jared lifted the eyelid of the dangerous looking man. "He's human!" he cried out, "Now help me Jeb!"

With the crowd following, Jared and Jeb muscled the muscular man towards the caves.

Inside, the man rolled awake his eyes resting on Jared's. "Jared, I knew you would come to save me."

"Of course I would, now shut up!"

The man's laugh came out in a raspy whisper. Jared gave him some water. The man drank the whole thing in one gulp. Suddenly he sprang up, stretching his arms. "Ahahhaha! Much better! That's the stuff, this water is delicious."

"I see you are the same as always," Jared mumbled.

The sensei rubbed his stomach. "Yes, the same. And just as hungry too, what do you have to eat around here?"

Jared, who had a plate already prepared, handed it to OC.

Jeb, who was watching OC from the corner, finally walked up to the pair, his eyebrows raised in question. "What's your story?" he asked.

Jared waved his hands frantically behind OC's back. "Wrong question!" he mouthed.

Suddenly as if slammed into a dramatic flashback, OC stared off into the distance corner of the cave, which really was pretty close, but for the purpose of looking lost he gazed at it as if it were a million miles away. "I was attacked. It was the Aliens. They burned my village and stole from our homes. Our precious rice, of which we were specialized in and used for trade, was stolen from us and our crops destroyed. I tried to stop them, but I am only one man and they were many. Before I knew it we were overthrown, and everything we had worked for, our lives work founded on blood, sweet, and tears was taken from us in an instant. I can't begin to describe to you the pain of which I felt when I gazed upon the scattered ruins of what used to be my home, my village, my people. I had nowhere else to go, I traveled long and far. Many times on the brink of death and starvation, but I knew that my old student, Jared, lived somewhere in this desert so I knew that if I kept walking in endless circles we would be reunited. I'm glad to say that I was right."

Jared's shoulders were slumped and his open hands carried the weight of his head. His fingers slowly began to massage his temples as he gained the strength to look up and face his master's gaze once more. "'Glad to say you were right?' You wandered around the desert and just figured we would run into each other! Are you insane! You didn't even know which desert!"

OC put a bandaged hand on Jared's shoulder, "My boy, your presence called to me like a beacon of hope shining though the darkest of nights. I was a slave to its calling, it was only a matter of time until we were once again reunited."

"Right…"

Doc looked aghast, "Perhaps you still need a bit more rest. OC is it?"

"Why, yes that is my name."

"Does it stand for anything?"

"Original Character. But for you, you can call me OC." OC winked at Doc and nudged him with his elbow, temporarily knocking the breath out of the doctor.

OC laughed and glanced around the cave. "What a dreary place, you know with a good eye you could brighten it up. Some curtains over there and…oh yes, a statue of the rice maiden in that corner. A beautiful maiden she is, kind of like…" OC searched around the room, his finger finally resting on Doc, "only with more hair."

Sharon pushed through the crowd and wrapped her arm protectively around Doc's waist, pulling him close to her, while Doc's face went red and he rubbed the back of his neck self consciously.

"Okay OC" Jared clamped a hand tightly on OC's shoulder and forcefully began pushing him from the room. OC started twisting, trying to get out of Jared's grip, then heaved a sigh grabbed Jared's wrist, knelt, and skillfully flipped Jared over on the floor. There was a collective silence, until OC broke it with a shake of his head. " Have I taught you nothing? You must always be rooted as a tree, and as fluid as water. I should not have been able to throw you so easily into such a defenseless position."

OC then moved back into the room grabbing the water glass from Doc and moving to the corner. With his eyes closed he sat down, folding his legs in meditation. Jared came stumbling back inside the room moments later with a grim face.

"Sensei I…"

"There is nothing more I wish to say to you Jared, you are not the beacon I thought you were." And with that Jared left the room, with Melanie rushing after him.

Jeb came forth and said, "Now, you're new around here, so I am goin' to let that slide, but we have rules, what I say goes."

"Whatever happened to this great lands democracy, am I not still in the United States of America."

"This here is my home, and you are a guest. If you do not wish to abide by my rules, than you have the freedom to leave. Though that might be death."

OC contemplated Jeb's words. "This is indeed a conundrum. For I can fend for my own, but to leave you defenseless, against intruders, that goes against the law to which I abide."

It was Kyle who then stepped in "What do you mean fool? Have you lead them to us? Those blasted body snatchers…"

"Kyle!"

"Don't Kyle me! That's what they are."

"You…"

The room burst into an angry explosion of voices, Jeb shouted, and all were silenced.

"Hold up there, I want to hear what Mr. OC here has to say."

OC stared at Kyle and proceeded with a question that held everyone transfixed and dumb-founded. "What do you mean by body snatchers?"

Kyle looked at him like he was mad. "The aliens, you know the one's that took over and invaded our planet. The one's that took over the minds of our loved ones."

OC looked at him confused, "when did this happen?"

Kyle's hands shot up into his hair, "we're dealing with a freakin' madman. What have you been living under a rock"

OC looked around and smirked in some deep understanding "Perhaps you are the ones who misunderstand. How long have you been living in this cave?"

Kyle looked at Ian, and the rest of the group, posing the question "when was the last time we went on a raid?"

Ian looked thoughtful for a moment, "I think it was a month ago."

Kyle looked back at OC. "Why?"

OC looked astounded "Why on Earth have you been living in this cave for the past month? We weren't invaded until about two weeks ago."

"What?" The cave erupted with roars.

"Yeah, about two weeks ago these monsters came from the sky. Their ships darkened the sky as if it were night. All went silent as I and the other villagers stepped outside of our homes and looked upon a sight we could not have even dreamed even in our darkest of nightmares. When they landed clouds of smoke enveloped the land, and while I quickly rushed everyone into the safety of their homes, I turned to look on as the door to one of the ships fell open. There, upon the drawbridge of the ship, stood the most hideous creature I had ever seen. Its skin looked like armor and it stood no less than six feet tall. Narrowing, what I presumed were its eyes, it glared down at me. It took all I had in me to not turn on the spot and run. Henceforth, a young man stepped passed me towards the ship, his eyes glinting, almost sparkling, showing his heroism incarnate. He spread his hands out towards the monsters in a peace loving gesture, but before even a word escaped his mouth, the monster sprang down from the drawbridge and leaped on the man's shoulders. Faster, faster than I ever thought possible (outside of myself), the creature ripped off his head and continued to tear apart his body. I was shocked when the creature pulled the very shiny life force from the young man's desecrated body and henceforth crushed it in his hand. Before that day, I never thought it possible for anyone to steal that which is most precious to a human being, his soul, his very life force. But on that day I witnessed this deed and saw as the unexpectedly shiny soul was stopped from its travels to the afterlife."

The crowd amassed around him gaped. Clearly unsure whether they should believe him or not.

Jared rolled onto his feet, rubbing his sore lower back. "I think, maybe, instead of attacking me for no reason you should listen!"

"Then proceed young Jared. If there is anything that I do right in this great planet we call Earth, it is to listen. Tell your tale for I have open ears and heart open for communication between a young spirit and an old one such as mine. Yes, I remember the days when youth traveled with me like a spirit of abandon. I took nothing for granted but expected everything. There was a time, on a journey past the great mountains of Everest that I first had my real experience with my youth. The mountain called to me like a mother to her child, and I went forth upon to discover the secrets of life, love, and Italian food. Surely, Jared, as you are one who is prime in your youth Dom, will understand my words when I say that the Mountain of Everest was a great call."


End file.
